The present disclosure relates to apparatus for use with mold machines. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to apparatus adapted to handle parts discharged from mold machines.
Mold machines are used to mold material (e.g., plastics material) into parts. Once formed, the parts may then be discharged from the mold machine for further processing.